New Life
by IWriteFanfictionBecauseOfEggs
Summary: After she gets a scholarship to Gotham Academy Zatanna moves into Artemis' apartment. With Bette and her posse planning against them and this Richard Grayson kid refusing to leave them alone, atop of missions and the team? How much harder can life get? Couples: Snaibsel(Friendship) Chalant, Spitfire, and a little bit of Supermartian. Rated T for cursing
1. Chapter 1

**I know I've been making a lot of stories lately, but I will find a schedule to update them all...maybe...**

 **Originally I was going to do one where Zatanna moves in with Dick, but I decided to change it up a bit. So...yeah**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 ** _Authors P.O.V._**

Zatanna excitedly walked into the apartment building. It was on the 'Bad Part of Gotham' she could care less though. Artemis was leading her to the room, where she saw her black haired mother in a wheelchair. It had taken weeks -probably months- to convince Artemis to let her move in. Zatanna had gotten a scholarship to Gotham Academy, and her original plan was to stay in the cave and just go there with the zeta tubes, but Robin had easily pointed out all the flaws. That's when the magician turned to her best friend.

"Can't believe I'm going through with this." The blonde mumbled to herself and crossed her arms over her chest. "Hello, Zatanna." her mother greeted and held a hand out, which Zatanna had quickly grabbed. "Hey, Ms. Crock. Thanks for having me." she was so happy, granted she didn't know why (But at the same time did). Artemis just put a smile on her face and grabbed Zatanna's shoulder, showing her to the room, with two slim beds. "We'll have to share a room, hopefully, you don't mind."

"I don't care, I mean if you do I can sleep on the couch." Artemis raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "You aren't going to sleep on the couch for what, four years?" she looked at Zatanna up and down, why was she so nervous? Artemis shrugged it off and began to set her alarm. Zatanna sat down on the empty bed and studied the room. There was a poster above her bed with the Chesire Cat on it. She adjusted her position on the bed, it had definitely not been used in years.

"Well, how about you unpack and then we can go to bed, your first day is tomorrow." The blonde suggested, while Zatanna shrugged and looked at the time. "I can unpack anytime, I am tired from the mission," she stated and laid back, pulling the blanket over her and turned her body to face the wall. "You do you." Artemis sighed and walked out of the room.

* * *

Artemis groaned as her alarm went off. Reluctantly she sat straight up and turned it off. Noticing that Zatanna was gone she got curious. _'Did she bail already? Too soon'_ the blonde thought to herself as she got into her uniform. Instead, when she walked out she saw Zatanna and her mother talking while eating toast. Another plate was out that Artemis assumed was for her.

She grabbed a piece off of the plate and picked up her bookbag. "C'mon 'Tanna, we gotta leave for school." the magician stood up and thanked her mother and joined Artemis. "Your moms really cool." the raven-haired-girl commented as they left the building. "What's it like?" Artemis zoned out as Zatanna kept drowning the blonde with questions.

Zatanna noticed and went quiet. Pulling her skirt down and grumbling about how short it was. "Here we are," Artemis said gesturing to the large building. Zatanna hummed and nodded, trying to stay close to Artemis. "Hi! I'm Bette the student liaison!" she jumped at first and turned around, putting a fake smile on. "Hey, I'm-"

"Zatanna, c'mon let me show you around." she looked back at Artemis who silently told her to just go.

Bette was pretty nice. It was the group of people she hung out with that Zatanna didn't like. She was almost positive Bette was like them too. Once it got to lunch, Zatanna was pretty certain that she knew where everything was. Bette had invited her to sit with them, which she gladly accepted until Artemis walked over to her and asked her to sit with them. "Artemis, she's _our_ friend." Zatanna stood up and picked the tray up with her. "Actually..." she began dragging out the 'y'.

Bette didn't stop her, nor did she make any remarks. Just a dirty look. Where Artemis sat was an empty table. Barely anyone there, the two of them were the only to talk at the said table. Zatanna didn't mind though, she had been a loner at just about all the schools she went to, it was pretty normal. "Are you the new kid?" Zatanna turned around quickly, she recognized the voice. "Rob-who are you?" the boy smirked and shrugged. "I'm Richard Grayson, people call me Dick though, nice to meet ya." he sounded happy. Artemis looked a bit annoyed though. "Watch out, he-

 _Flash_

Zatanna let out a slight gasp and blinked a few times before noticing that Dick was gone. She looked at Artemis in confusion, she sighed "-took a picture of me on my first day." she finished, clearly frustrated. "I mean he's kinda cute." Zatanna shrugged and Artemis threw her head back with a laugh. "I don't see it, anyway, aren't you and Robin a thing?"

"Doesn't mean I can call other boys cute." Dick was close by and could hear the conversation at hand, laughing silently to himself a few times as Barbara was talking to him.

"Just like you and Wally, I'm pretty sure you had the hots for that one celebrity." the magician pointed out while the archer raised an eyebrow again. "That was M'gann." the blonde defended, the two had most of the attention at the table they sat it, neither cared though. It was a fun lunch period all in all. Though neither of them noticed that Bette would steal glances at them and silently plan her next move.

* * *

 **How do you like it so far? Any ideas on what I should do next?**

 **Please review! It makes my day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 _ **Author's P.O.V.**_

Artemis looked out her window, snow. She dragged her hand down her face, praying that they would get a snow day tomorrow. Today was a living hell, especially for a Thursday. She looked across the room to see Zatanna, her back to the wall and sitting on the bed her knees up with a notebook laying on them, her nose wrinkled and she craned her neck so she could look at Artemis "What's the answer to 5?" the blonde turned and pulled out her math paper, her eyes skimming the answers. "x=21, but you should ask Rob wasn't he tutoring you in math?" the magician raised an eyebrow before puffing up her chest.

"Copying is wrong Zatanna, if I gave you the answers then you wouldn't have learned anything." she mimicked, her arm raised in the air and index finger lifted. Artemis breathed out a laugh while she put away the paper. "Thanks, Arty that was all I got stuck on." she then said, standing up and putting her own things away. "You wanna go outside?" Artemis looked over at her before looking back out the window and a smile crossed her face as she remembered how she and Jade would always play together, she then frowned upon what happened afterward.

"Sure." Zatanna nodded and opened the window, casting a spell and giving the two jackets before beginning to climb out of the window. "Zatanna!" Artemis partially yelled with confusion. "Oh yeah!" the raven-haired-girl facepalmed. "Evig su senolc!" she chanted and clones of them came up as she continued to go out of the window. "Zatanna what are you doing?!"

"Wait, we don't have to sneak out?" with the snap of her fingers the clones were taken over by a cloud of smoke before disappearing. "No, no we don't." she climbed back in and raced out of the room. "That's so cool!" Artemis sighed and followed her out. "We'll be back later mom, me and 'Tanna are going out." the blonde called. "Okay, Artemis!"

Zatanna looked so surprised "My dad usually questions me for hours and by the time he finally allows it, it'll be too late." Artemis had noticed that it was the first time she had mentioned her father without looking depressed, refusing to bring it up she just nodded. "Especially in Gotham, he'd probably ground me for even looking at the place."

Most of the walk was just the two of them ranting on about their family until a silence fell over them, it was a comfortable one. The two of them looked up at the stars just taking in the sight. Zatanna sighed and once she noticed that you could see her breath she did it a few more times before crouching down. Artemis stopped and turned around, but the instant she did so snow hit her face.

"No. You. Did. Not."

"Yeah, I did."

A shit-eating grin was on the magician's face as she doubles over laughing before she was hit with snow too. Taking a moment to process it she looked up and saw the smirk on Artemis' face. "It is so on." she laughed and grabbed more snow, charging at Artemis, and instead of throwing it she dumped it all over the blonde. The archer stood up and threw the snowballs with great precision, hitting the running Zatanna exactly where she wanted. That was until Zatanna slid across the icy street and Artemis had thrown it at a car window instead.

The two froze for a moment hoping the driver wouldn't turn around and charge at them when they noticed that the driver did exactly that the two looked at one another with wide eyes and began running. Artemis, like Zatanna, did earlier, slid across the street to join her friend. The two turned a corner and kept running, the driver doing the same until he met a dead end. The man got out and searched the trash bin for them before angrily giving up. Once he was gone the two of them climbed down from the tall apartment building.

Laughing as they began walking back to Artemis' apartment. "That was your fault," Zatanna stated, trying to contain her laughter. "What! You were the one that slid across the street!" Artemis couldn't stop smiling as she 'fought' with Zatanna.

"Uh, excuse me, I didn't miss." Zatanna had a large grin on her face as she looked at the blonde and expected an instant reaction. The archer raised an eyebrow before shoving Zatanna into a pile of snow and began laughing once again. Zatanna ot up and wiped off the snow before grabbing Artemis' arm and pulling both of them into the snow pile.

"Nice going 'Tanna." Artemis laughed rolling off of the magician. "Yeah, not my brightest moment," she announced while getting up "It's getting dark we should head back." The blonde shrugged and pointed down the street. "There's a zeta tube in that ally, it's a block away from my apartment," Artemis said and Zatanna nodded at the new information.

* * *

"What happened to you two?" Paula questioned pointing at the two snow and sweat covered teens. "All I know is that I'm taking a shower first." Artemis quickly said as she ran to the bathroom. Zatanna shrugged. "Naelc pu." Zatanna chanted and she looked as if nothing had happened to her as she walked back to her room leaving a very confused Paula behind her.

* * *

 **This was a fun chapter to write, hope you guys enjoyed it just as much as I did!**

 **Please review! It makes my day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 _ **Author's P.O.V.**_

Zatanna sat down in class, dropping her book bag next to her and looking back at the clock. There was barely anyone in the classroom, even though class would and was going to start any moment now. She was sitting in the middle row, next to the window. The raven-haired-girl looked out said window to see the snow falling. They did get a day off from the snow on Friday and through the weekend the snowplows worked and worked just so they would get school Monday.

 _How generous_

She sighed and slightly jumped when someone touched her shoulder. Looking to the side of her she saw the infamous Richard Grayson. "Whatcha need?" she seemed much more irritated and tired than she had hoped but didn't correct herself. "Uh, sorry to bother you but do you have a pencil? Or a boyfriend?" she reached in her desk before freezing and looking at him with a raised eyebrow. He had a charming smile and hopeful eyes.

"Yes, and yes," she answered, handing him the pencil, and if anything he looked even happier. "Sorry about that, I didn't want to just come at you, I mean most men probably do, and even if you said no I wouldn't have tried to-"

"I get it, but thanks."

Richard seemed relieved and looked back to the front of the room. Why did he remind her of Robin so much? The voice, the looks, the height, it all screamed Robin. But the thirteen-year-old rich ward of Bruce Wayne? No way. Robin acted as if he lived on the streets and had to single-handedly take care of his millions of siblings. He was so selfless and caring.

Though, everything seemed to add up the more she got to know Richard. She was almost certain that he was Robin. She brought her new discovery to Artemis at lunch who raised an eyebrow and just nodded. "Makes sense, I mean there are multiple flaws but makes sense."

The two walked over to their table, lunch trays in their hands. One of the girls in Bette's posse stuck out their leg and Artemis-who had incredible reflexes-easily went around it, and Zatanna just followed her best friends lead. "I have a question." Everyone turned to Bette, who was now standing up and approaching the two of them.

"What happened to your parents, I mean you live with Artemis." Zatanna looked depressed at the thought of it, and Artemis was confused on how the hell Bette knew that information. "That's none of your damn business." Artemis defended while Zatanna looked down at the floor before looking back up at the blonde. "They're both...gone." she reluctantly stated, gripping the side of her lunch tray.

"Wasn't your dad like famous or something? Shame you'll never be like him must be such a disappointment." a few whispers went around the lunchroom and Richard began to make his way to her but before he was even halfway there, Artemis grabbed Zatanna's shoulder and pulled her away. "Don't let her get to you, I didn't." the blonde stated, setting down her lunch tray on the table.

"They did this shit to you too? We need to do something about it!" Zatanna stated, clearly angrier about the events earlier. "I said to not let them get to you, I got expelled from so many schools from letting them do that!"

Zatanna glared her eyes and looked down at her food. "How about that Robin being Richard thing?"

* * *

Zatanna and Artemis went to the nearby Zeta tube, Artemis in her regular civilian clothes while Zatanna had a jacket and leggings on. Both entering the cave and everyone looked at them as their names were announced. Zatanna instantly went to Robin, grabbing his hand and taking him to another room. Robin looked back to Wally for help but all his best friend did was a wink and give him a thumbs up.

"I have a serious question." the magician stated, grabbing his shoulder, he looked confused, but silently told her to go on. "Are you or are you not Richard Grayson." his face slightly paled "I knew it! I thought so the moment we met! I mean Artemis helped with the ideas on why but-" she cut herself off from her rambling and looked over at him.

"Don't tell Bats, he'll kill me."

She looked accomplished and silently congratulated herself. "Are you going to tell the rest of the team?" he shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. "No, of course not, unless Ba-Bruce lets me." Zatanna hummed, clearly still overly excited from her new discovery.

The two walked back to the main-room and Zatanna just nodded at Artemis who smirked and mouthed 'I knew it' to her.

Batman announced that they all had to gather in the briefing room, Zatanna casted a spell and before they knew it, everyone had their costumes on. The team quickly got to the room where Batman had already begun explaining the plan. "You will go undercover at the Lex Corp. party, Superboy, Aqualad, and KidFlash, you guys will be security, Zatanna, Artemis, and M'gann as well as Robin will be exploring the party. Remember this is for information and information only, do not engage in a fight unless needed."

M'gann easily formed into a dress while everyone looked at Zatanna who sighed and casted yet another spell "Evah su kool lamrof." she chanted and all the boys were then in tuxedo's while she and Artemis got dresses.

* * *

Wally was standing in the doorway, Kaldur was at the exit and Conner was just walking around the area. Robin stood with the girls and explained to them the plan through the mind-link.

 _'I'll go follow Lex, Artemis you should follow some of the other security guards, M'gann and Zatanna, you two should just blend into the crowd and eavesdrop, got it?'_

The three girls nodded at the plan and did their part. Artemis tried to stay close to the crowd, but nonchalantly following the guard. Once said guard went into a 'Do Not Enter' room all Artemis could do was enter. She stayed low, constantly updating the team through the mindlink.

 _'It's more like a conference room, there's a bunch of people here.'_

 _'Okay, just stay close, try not to miss anything.'_

 _'He's taking out a file, and putting it into a computer.'_

The blonde went closer to the table, going behind a few file cases.

 _'It has all their plans on it!'_

 _'Yes! All you need to do is get that file, what's the guy look like?'_

Artemis described what he looked like, stopping multiple times to try and follow where he was going.

 _'He's leaving! He's got the file in his right back pocket'_

 _'Miss M, you need to levitate it out of his pocket without him noticing and we can get out of here.'_

 _'Got it, Robin.'_

The Martian sighed and looked around, closely. It would be much easier to fly overtop the people. Looking at the mob of people trying to get through, this would take forever!

 _'Guy's I got him!'_

 _'Where is he, Wally?'_

 _'Right near the entrance, he's taking with a woman.'_

Or maybe not.

The martian pushed her way to the entrance to find the man they were looking for. She put her hand out and looked more than accomplished when something floated out of his pocket and to her. Though it wasn't a file, but his wallet. The man looked back at her with anger.

"Thief!" he cried out, pointing to her. Everyone turned their heads to her and she ran back. "I got her," Wally stated, putting his hand in front of his chest.

 _'M'gann!'_

 _'The file was in the wallet!'_

 _'Why'd you run!'_

Wally caught her with ease since she gave him the directions to where she was in the mindlink. Grabbing the wallet he glared at her. "You got the file right?" the martian smiled and held it up. The redheaded boy grinned and raced back to the man, handing him his wallet.

 _'I think it's safe to say that this is the cleanest mission we've had so far.'_

 _'By if cleanest you mean nothing blowing up then yeah.'_

* * *

 **That was a bit longer than the others, I'm trying to make my average words per chapters 2,000 instead of 1,000 but it'll probably take awhile to do that. Hope you guys enjoyed!**

 **Review! It makes my day!**


End file.
